Rider (Fate/stay night)
Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C, 7-B with Pegasus Name: Rider, Medusa Origin: Fate/Stay Night Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Servant/Heroic Spirit Destructive Capacity: Building level+, at least city level+ with Pegasus (was able to match Saber Alter’s Excalibur with aid from Shirou‘s Rho Aias) Range: Several meters with her daggers; sight range by using her Mystic Eyes Speed: Hypersonic+ (one of the fastest Servants alongside Lancer, easily ran circles around Saber Alter) Lifting Strength: Class 25+ (should be comparable to Saber) Striking Power: Class TJ+ (Servants at similar strength from Fate/Zero can rend steel by just the pressure of their attacks, superior in strength to Archer, who is able to deflect Medea's attacks) Durability: Building level+ (immune to conventional weapons and such), at least city level+ with Pegasus (briefly withstood Saber Alter’s Excalibur without Rho Aias’ aid) Stamina: Tireless till she has mana (not granted with Shinji) Standard Equipment: Two nail/daggers, Breaker Gorgon, Bellerophon, Pegasus Intelligence: Skilled and crafty fighter. Always approaches her opponent with a strategy in mind. Powers and Abilities: Super speed, strength, durability, Magic Resistance'(B, can resist various hax such as petrification and hypnosis)'; can fight blind; Mystic Eyes of petrification, Blood Fort (requires setup); flight(with Pegasus); can turn into spirit form. Weaknesses: She becomes much weaker when under Shinji’s control '-Breaker Gorgon:' Breaker Gorgon is one of three Noble Phantasms in the possession of the Servant Rider. It is a mystic eye supressor that takes the form of a visor that Rider wears over her eyes. Rider uses this Noble Phantasm so as to avoid harming her allies with her mystic eyes. The visor functions by sealing the user's eyes within a self-contained world. '-Mystic Eyes of Petrification(Cybelle):' Once unsealed of '''Breaker Gorgon, Rider's eyes can petrify all targets on her sight'. It effects both friend and foe, regardless they're looking at her eyes or not(although the later can slow the effect). Anyone without considerable resistance to magic gets immediately petrified. Even people who resisted her petrification feel weakened and have their powers hindered by the '''Mystic Eyes', giving Rider an advantage. '-Bellerophon:' This is her greatest Noble Phantasms. Bellerophon manifests itself as a golden harness and saddle, effective only when fastened around Rider's mount, the mythical winged horse Pegasus. When used in conjunction with Bellerophon, all of Pegasus's attributes are increased by one rank. Bellerophon is also the name of Rider's special attack. She summons Pegasus and orders it to charge right into the enemy. This move had enough power to contest Saber Alter's dark Excalibur blast for a while and finally defeating it as Shirou called Rho Aias to her aid. '-Pegasus:' Rider's mount, the legendary Pegasus. It's one of the Phantasmal Races from back in the Age of Gods. Rider can summon it not because of Bellerophon but her innate ability as the Heroic Spirit Medusa. Phantasmal Beasts get stronger with the accumulated time and Pegasus is over thousands of years old. Its power and defenses are comparable to a Dragon's. The wing buffets of Pegasus generate massive shockweaves that raze infrastructure and lacerate flesh. A headlong charge from the legendary creature has enough power to ruin an entire skyscraper. '-Blood Fort:' By using her blood as a material component, Rider is able to create a crimson dome-shaped barricade around her foes. Victims trapped within this enclosure are dissolved into a slurry of blood and organic ooze, which is later absorbed by Rider as Mana. Although such a Noble Phantasm is effective at cutting off escape routes for fleeing enemies, its primary function is the accumulation of Mana. Use of this Noble Phantasm damages the Mana circulation of an area, limiting its usage in a single area. Andromeda is the name of a princess who married Perseus, a son of Zeus and the slayer of Medusa. '-Monstrous Strength:' Rider can increase her physical attributes above normal, giving an edge to her in combat. Although it poses the threat of eventually transforming her into the mythological monster, Gorgon. Rider wishes to avoid that at any cost so she uses this ability sparingly. Other Information: Alignment: Chaotic Good N. Phantasm: A+ Strength: B Agility: A Mana: B Luck: E Endurance: D Class skills: Magic Resistance B Riding A+ Personal skills: Mystic Eyes A+ Independent Action C Divinity E- Monstrous Strength B Noble Phantasms: Blood Fort Andromeda Anti-Army B Breaker Gorgon Support C- Bellerophon Other: Not to be confused with the character of the same name from Fate/Zero Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fate/Stay Night Category:Nasuverse Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7